1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly that includes a fastening unit for preventing relative movement between two connectors when the connectors are electrically interconnected.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional electrical connector assembly that can be used for signal transmission via an HDMI interface and that includes a first electrical connector 1 and a second electrical connector 2. The first electrical connector 1 includes a first housing 10 that has an insertion end portion 11 formed with a receiving space 14, and a set of conductive contacts 12 disposed in the receiving space 14 and connected electrically to another electrical connector (not shown) via a cable 13. The second electrical connector 2 includes a hollow second housing 20 having an opening 23, and a set of conductive terminals 22 mounted on a terminal-mounting seat 21 that is disposed in the second housing 20. When the insertion end portion 11 of the first housing 10 of the first electrical connector 1 is inserted into the second housing 20 via the opening 23, the terminal-mounting seat 21 is received fittingly in the receiving space 14 in the insertion end portion 11 of the first housing 10, and the conductive contacts 12 of the first electrical connector 1 contact electrically and respectively the conductive terminals 22 of the second electrical connector 2.
However, in such a configuration, electrical contact between the conductive contacts 12 of the first electrical connector 1 and the conductive terminals 22 of the second electrical connector 2 cannot be maintained when the first and second housings 10, 20 are subjected to unintentional vibration or wobbling. As a result, stable signal transmission by the conventional electrical connector assembly cannot be ensured.